


Loch Ness and Other Nonsense

by Spiciest_Sriracha



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiciest_Sriracha/pseuds/Spiciest_Sriracha
Summary: Set a couple of months after being in the Villa, you and Bobby go for a romantic (well, kind of) trip to Loch Ness together for the weekend.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------“I’m a little surprised you haven’t figured it out yet, Lass. Considering where we are” he gestures with his head in the direction of the large body of water on your left.You look over at the body of water in question, a confused expression on your face. Suddenly all the pieces start to come together... Oh sweet Lord. I should have known…“We’re going to find Nessie!” Bobby exclaims with glee.





	Loch Ness and Other Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so apologies if it sucks, but I love Bobby's character so much I felt compelled to right one about the relationship between him and MC!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“You know,” you pause to pull your bag out of the car and onto your shoulder. “when you invited me to come up to Scotland for the weekend, this was not what I expected we would be doing”

“Oh come on, Lass! It’ll be fun!” Bobby says as he grins in your direction, then flounders around trying to carry his own bag along with the array of camping equipment he’d brought.

“Um, need a hand?” You raise an eyebrow as he drops a torch, some firelighters, and one of the two camp chairs.

“Nah, I got this.” He bends to stuffs the firelighters into a bag dangling from his left arm, wedge the chair under his other arm, and balance the torch on the heaped stack of other items he was already cradling against his torso with his hands. He is clearly struggling to carry the weight, but you leave him to it, knowing he wouldn’t let you carry any of it even if you insisted. Instead you look on amused at how he feels the need to keep up this charade, even though you both know that boy has never lifted weights in his 24 years. Or at the very least, had stopped caring about weightlifting after he discovered the delights of baked goods. After all, he avoided the other boys in the Villa like they were infested with the plague when they were having their intense workout sessions. Opting instead to seek out the girls, usually Lottie, Priya, or yourself, to crack jokes and goof around.

“Actually, would you mind grabbing the camera equipment off the backseat?” Bobby huffs between strained breaths. You grab the gear on the backseat of the car and follow as he walks in the direction of the campsite.

“Camera equipment, hey? Things are starting to look interesting” you give him a cheeky wink then laugh at the familiar blush that forms across his freckled nose and cheeks, however he quickly composes himself. In the couple of months since leaving the Villa, you and Bobby had become so much more comfortable around each other that your suggestive comments rarely made him blush anymore when you were alone. Meaning you had to work that extra bit harder and catch him off guard to see that adorable hue of pink adorn his handsome face.

“Lass, get your mind out the gutter. We didn’t come all the way to Loch Ness to make a sex tape!” he responds by giving you that mischievous smirk that you love so much, which reveals the dimple on his left cheek. You can’t help laughing in response to his joke. “We’re actually going to be using that camera to make a very important discovery.” He continues matter-of-factly.

“Really? What are we looking for?” You can’t hide the mixture of intrigue and excitement in your voice as all the possibilities you can imagine rush through your mind at once. Bobby smiles at the tone of your response, clearly pleased that you are up for whatever he has planned.

_What sort of discovery could Bobby be planning on making? _You think to yourself as you continue to follow him toward a small opening between the trees next to the water’s edge.

“I’m a little surprised you haven’t figured it out yet, Lass. Considering where we are” he gestures with his head in the direction of the large body of water on your left.

You look over at the body of water in question, a confused expression on your face. Suddenly all the pieces start to come together... _Oh sweet Lord. I should have known…_

“We’re going to find Nessie!” Bobby exclaims with glee as he dumps all the equipment on the ground not far from the Loch’s edge, and then flinging his arms out to his sides in a ‘ta-da’ gesture.

You place the camera equipment and your bag gently on the ground and then pause to survey the beautiful scenery around you. The deep blue, rippling surface of the Loch set off by the gorgeous backdrop of a rolling expanse of hills and trees looks postcard perfect in the mid-September sun. In any other circumstance it would take your breath away, but right now all you could think was;

_How did I not see this coming?_

“Lass? Hey! You okay?” In your brief pause to admire the view and collect your thoughts, Bobby had walked over to stand at your side and was now waving a hand in front of your face waiting for a response to his revelation of the plan for this weekend.

You slowly turn to look at him. He looks genuinely concerned with your sudden quietness and you can tell he is also anxious to know if you are still on board with assisting in the ‘discovery’.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming sooner” you sigh shaking your head, but you can’t fight off the glint of amusement in your eyes and hint of a smile. Bobby visibly relaxes seeing the smile on your lips and grins. “Why else would you ask me to come to Loch Ness!?” you exclaim as you throw your arms in the air.

“I know right!” he says and you both burst into fits of laughter. Bobby then drapes an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer to him, you respond by wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head on his shoulder as you both look out over the Loch.

“So, where does the camera come into finding the Loch Ness Monster?” you ask as you pull away to gesture to the heap of equipment on the ground.

“Excuse me, please don’t refer to her as a monster.” Bobby feigns an offended tone of voice and wounded expression, while clutching at his chest dramatically. “For all we know this could be like a How to Train Your Dragon situation, where everyone thinks and assumes that she is a dangerous ‘_monster’,_” he emphasizes the word monster by doing air quotation marks with his fingers when he says it. “but she actually turns out to be a loveable lake lizard who offers strangers magical rides across the Loch when you take the time to get to know her!” he finishes his classically Bobby-like descriptive tangent with a childish grin that melts your heart, and destroys any of the remaining cynicism you clung onto after finding out about spending your precious weekend alone with him searching for the Loch Ness monster.

“I love that movie” you mutter under your breath.

“Right? It’s a classic” he chuckles. “Anyway, the camera is there so we can capture a shot of old Nessie to prove that we saw her.”

“Well we better set all this stuff up before it gets dark then!” you exclaim with a huge grin that Bobby mirrors.

The two of work together to set up the tent that you would be spending the night in. Once that is done, you work on getting a campfire going while Bobby sets up the camera and tripod. He points the lens of the camera in the direction of the Loch and fiddles with some of the buttons, then walks away from it toward you wiping his hands together in the cliché gesture signalling ‘that’s that dealt with!’. Bobby flops into one of the camp chairs around the fire and watches as you add more wood and tinder to the flame to keep it alight. By the time you’re done the sun has begun to set.

“Good job getting the fire going, Lass!” Bobby praises.

“Thanks Bobby” you smile appreciatively in his direction, then move to sit in the chair next to him. “How does that camera work anyway? Surely you’re not planning on Nessie stopping by to pose for a quick photoshoot?”

“Har Har” he rolls his eyes in response to your sarcasm. “No, its motion sensitive. So if there’s any movement on the water it should snap a shot for us”

“Oh cool!” you exclaim impressed by his new gadget, however a sudden realisation hits you. “Wait, so if the camera does all the work, what are we going to do? Just sit here twiddling our thumbs, while we watch it do its’ thing?” Another blush spreads its way across Bobby’s face, confirming your suspicions that Bobby hadn’t really thought this far ahead. “Babe, I don’t know if you realised, we don’t know how to sit still or be quiet for more than five seconds-“

“Oh, way less time than that!” he snorts interrupting you mid-sentence. “Remember that date we had at that vineyard while in the Villa? I could barely keep it up for one!”

“Exactly!” You gesture with your hands overdramatically.

Bobby’s eyes go comically large in alarm as it dawns on him. The two of you stare in panic at each other for a moment. Then abruptly you shrug it off and say nonchalantly “Actually, I’m kind of hungry. I could go for some eats! What did you bring for us to cook for dinner?”

Bobby excitedly jumps to his feet and runs over to the bags placed by the tent and begins to rummage in one of them. “Well, you know me, it could only be one thing. After all it is a culinary class-“

“Let me guess, spaghetti hoops on toast?” you interrupt smirking.

“Am I honestly that predictable?” Bobby pouts as he turns holding a tin of spaghetti hoops and a loaf of bread. He walks back to join you by the fire. “It’s crazy how well we know each other considering we’ve only _really_ known one another for 3 months!” he muses as he places a small aluminium pot on the fire and pours the hoops into it.

“I know, it feels like it’s been longer than that,” you reply as you slide out of your chair to kneel next to Bobby by the fire. “but I’ve loved every minute of it” you lean forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He turns to look you in the eyes and smiles at you warmly. “Same” he mutters before leaning forward to gently kiss you on the lips. You feel light-headed from the feeling of his lips on yours, a sensation you’re sure you’ll never tire of. As he pulls back, he brushes his nose against yours.

“Boop!” you say together in unison, causing you to then both burst into laughter.

Bobby then holds the bread and a set of cooking tongs out to you. “Hey you, get toasting! I’m on hoop duty!”

“Yes chef!” you exclaim saluting him, causing him to chuckle and shake his head while he stirs the spaghetti hoops.

The two of you spend the next couple of hours sitting by the light of the campfire as the sky darkens, eating your meal, drinking wine, and laughing at funny stories of times in and out of the Villa.

“Oh my god! Noah’s twerking has become legendary!” you say once you recover from hysterically laughing at Bobby’s recounting of a recent night-out he had had with the lads from the Villa, where Noah’s aforementioned signature dance-move made a reappearance. “That boy is a crazy-good dancer”

“Oh! That reminds me! Remember at the Ministry of Sound party in the Villa when you, me and Priya were doing those crazy animal dances?” Bobby asks excitedly.

“Yes! I’m a mane-iac, mane-iac on the floor!” the two of you laugh as Bobby stands and starts to re-enact some of the moves from the party. “Shame about that night ending in so much drama, it was such good vibes up until then”

Bobby sits back in his chair and looks over at you incredulously. “What do you mean? That whole day turned out to be drama filled. All because of that whole stupid Operation Nope thing” he shuffles uncomfortably in his chair and looks down at the ground guiltily.

You frown seeing his sudden change in demeanour and reach over to grasp his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, his eyes leave the ground to meet yours. “Hey, Hope and Noah got over it, and made it to the final as an official couple. It’s in the past, you don’t need to beat yourself up over it still”

“I know,” he says squeezing your hand back, grateful for your comforting words “but it’s not really for them I feel guilty for. They came out of the Villa stronger than ever, and I think that whole situation and Casa Armor made them realise how much they really cared about each other, even though they didn’t last very long on the outside.” Bobby sighs and looks up at the clear night sky peppered with stars, the campfire emanating an orange glow across his face. “Priya’s the one who got blamed for everything even though it was both our idea. Lottie and Hope never really forgave her for it, even after she had left.” His expression looks pained. “She told me about her anxiety and how she was struggling to keep it under control in there. That whole situation just made it so much worse. I really thought she was going to have a panic attack that evening! Luckily we managed to reassure her that she had people on her side and keep her mind off everything for a short while, or she probably would have had one” he gives you a small smile, but you note that it doesn’t reach his eyes.

You remember a conversation you had had with Bobby in the villa after Jo and Elisa had entered. Predictably their arrival resulted in another round of drama, leading Bobby to confide in you how his world always seemed to feel like it was falling apart whenever he couldn’t fix a problem around him. It strikes you that this was likely one of these said problems, and therefore a constant cause of guilt he was still carrying around while everybody else from the Villa had moved on. A sudden wave of overwhelming determination to help him let go of the guilt he’s holding onto if that was in any way possible washes over you, hating seeing him so downtrodden. You get out of your camp chair and kneel in front of him in his, and gently reach out to cup his beautiful face in your hands and angle him to look at you.

“Bobby, I know you’d love to, but you can’t fix every bit of drama that happened in that Villa. That would probably take you way into your old age if you tried!” the corner of his lips twitch at your joke and some of the light begins to return to his eyes, giving you further encouragement to continue your attempts at comforting him. “Have you spoken to Priya about this? I know for a fact that she wouldn’t hold any of that stuff against you. You have been an amazing friend to her and if she knew that you were holding onto this guilt on her behalf she would be devastated. Plus, I also know for a fact that Lottie and her got over their differences and had a hell of a time partying together at the reunion” you lean in closer to Bobby conspiratorially and whisper, “Apparently, they both ended up passing out in Priya’s hotel room, and when they woke up they realised they had swapped clothes and given each other make-overs to look like each other.” you let out a small laugh while picturing the image. “Or maybe they were in Lottie’s room I can’t remem-“

You’re interrupted by Bobby suddenly kissing you forcefully on the lips, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his lap in the chair. Your hands instinctively slide into his dreads and he lets out a muffled moan against your lips in response. Time becomes a blur as the kiss deepens, until eventually Bobby pulls away to look you in the eyes.

“You always know exactly what to say and do to cheer me up, you know that?” he smiles warmly at you, his eyes glittering with both affection and admiration. You struggle to catch your breath. Bobby gently tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear and whispers, “I honestly don’t know how I got so lucky.” This time, you find you’re the one blushing.

You know that Bobby is in his comfort zone when cracking jokes and playing the class-clown in front of friends, in fact it’s a trait you both share to an extent, so when he lets his guard down like this you can’t help always feeling overwhelmingly special. Since leaving the Villa, and with the two of you spending longer periods of time apart due to work and other commitments, you find yourself craving these little moments more and more.

“Are you blushing? You never blush!” Bobby teases, only making you blush a deeper shade of pink, especially when he hits you with that trademark smirk again.

_Damn that dimple! _You curse internally.

“No!” you lie, turning your face away willing the colour to leave your face.

“You are!” he gasps, reaching out to try and turn you so he can see your face, but you twist away and out of his lap. You run to the tent and pull out a blanket and then proceed to clumsily wrap it around your face to cover any signs of the still prominent blush across your cheeks.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about!” you playfully huff, as you cross your arms defiantly across your chest.

Bobby laughs at your ridiculous response. “Yeah sure, whatever you say” he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Actually, you’re little crazy-extra moment’s given me an idea!”

“Hey! I’m not extra!” you shriek as you rip the blanket from your face to pout at him. He gives you a look to signify that your reaction just proved his point.

He walks toward where you’re standing at the entrance of the tent. “You are- Oh, and you’re still blushing” he says as he reaches out to pinch your cheek, you slap his hand away which proceeds to make him laugh yet again. “But hey, it’s not a bad thing! In fact, it’s one of the many things I love about you” he adds with a wink, before reaching behind you into the tent to pull out a blanket for himself and a torch.

“Oh yeah? What are the other things you love about me?” you question raising an eyebrow at him.

Bobby smiles while gently reaching out to brush his fingertips across your cheekbone. “We can discuss that another time, Lass. But for now,” He withdraws his hand and holds up the torch and blanket. “why don’t we partake in the age-old camping tradition of telling ghost stories? I’ve got some super scary ones that are guaranteed to make you scream!” he says excitedly.

“If all you want to do is make me scream, I have an alternative suggestion” you purr suggestively.

“Oh, is that right?” he whispers pulling you closer to plant a feather-light kiss at the edge of your mouth. “But no, come on, ghost stories, it’ll be fun! We’ll have plenty of time after to try your _alternative suggestion_” he winks, before grabbing your hand and pulling you to sit on the ground in front of him near the fire.

“Okay fine, you go first then” you say while wrapping the blanket around your shoulders to stay warm in the chilly night air and shuffling to get comfortable on the hard ground. Bobby responds by draping his own blanket over his head, creating a hood with it, and illuminating the torch under his chin so his face is a contrast of pallid white LED torchlight and deep shadows. He tries his best to do a spooky laugh, but it just causes you to giggle.

“So,” Bobby clears his throat, setting his face in an expression devoid of emotion and speaks in a flat tone trying to add to the atmosphere as he tells his story. “There once was a young girl named Lisa, who often had to spend time alone at home at night as her parents worked late. So they bought her a dog to keep her company and protect her. One-night when home alone, Lisa was awakened by a dripping sound.” Bobby’s eyes widen ever-so slightly as he continues. “She got up and went to the kitchen to make sure the tap was off. It was. As she was getting back into bed she stuck her hand under it, and the dog licked her hand. The dripping sound continued, so she went to the bathroom and made sure the tap was turned off there too. It was. She went back to her bedroom and stuck her hand under the bed, and the dog licked it again. But the dripping continued, so she went outside and turned off all the faucets out there. She came back to bed, stuck her hand under it, and the dog licked it again. The dripping continued: drip, drip, drip. This time she listened and located the source of the dripping—it was coming from her closet.” Bobby leans in closer to you. “She opened the closet door, and there she found her poor dog hanging upside down with its neck cut. Written on the inside of the closet door in blood was, _Humans can lick, too!”_

“So who was licking her?” you ask with a confused expression on your face. Definitely not the frightened one Bobby was hoping for.

Bobby sighs leaning back and turning the torch off. “I dunno, someone hiding under her bed I guess”

“Sounds kinky” you mutter nonchalantly. Bobby frowns.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t my best one,” he shrugs. “but, I’ve got tons of proper scary ones. That used to give me nightmares as a kid!”

“Fine, tell me the worst one you can remember from your childhood then,” you provoke in a challenge. “the one that gave you the most sleepless nights!” You pull the blanket tighter around you. “I’m ready! Things are gonna get spoopy!” Bobby grins at your enthusiasm, then switches on the torch again and delves into another scary story.

The next story he tells is much creepier than the first, but you still find parts kind of silly and unrealistic which prevents you from feeling in anyway frightened. Bobby tells a few more desperately trying to get a reaction from you, each escalating in creepiness, with the last one actually causing you to shiver as the twist is revealed.

“Shit,” you mutter wide-eyed. “Yeah, I think that would have given me nightmares as a kid too”

“You’re telling me!” he says. “Louis, you’ve met my mate Louis and his husband Dean, told me that story when we were 11 while I was sleeping over at his house” Bobby shakes his head while turning off the torch and removing his blanket-hood. “I had nightmares for weeks after that! Until my Mum asked me why I always looked so tired and was falling asleep at school. So I told her, and she called Louis’s parents and they explained it was from a book of real-life horror stories that belonged to Louis’s older brother. He got in sooo much trouble for reading that!” he laughs. “Louis was made to come over and apologise. But we carried on telling each other scary stories whenever we stayed over at each other’s houses!” the two of you laugh at Bobby’s childhood memory.

“You didn’t learn your lesson then?” you ask smirking.

“Hey, I just took it as a challenge to find a scarier story than his! To give _him_ nightmares for 3 weeks straight!”

You reach out to take the torch from Bobby’s hand. “Let me have a go then” he lets you take the torch from him.

“You think you can top that last one? Unlikely, but sure have a go” Bobby says as he stretches his arms above his head with a smug expression on his face. “Just so you know, I’m made of stronger stuff now. I don’t scare easy!”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that, tough guy” you smirk confidently at him, which causes his smile to waver slightly.

You cover your head with your blanket in a similar fashion to Bobby and flick on the torch. Instead of shining the torch on your own face however, you point it at Bobby so that he can’t see you through the stream of light. “Lass! You’re supposed to be scaring me, not blinding me!” he protests, blinking and scrunching his face in the harsh light, but you ignore him and press on with your story.

“This is a story of a little boy, who one night was awoken by the sounds of footsteps outside his bedroom door. The boy peeks through his barely opened eyes to see what is happening.” You lower your voice into a whisper. “His bedroom door slowly creeks open, revealing a man covered in blood dragging the dead bodies of the boy’s parents behind him. The man silently and delicately props the corpses up against a chair, then writes a message on the boy’s bedroom wall in their blood. Once he is done writing, the man slowly crawls across the floor toward the boy’s bed and slides himself under it hiding. The boy, frozen in terror, unwilling to open his eyes further in case the murderer discovers he is awake, is unable to read the message on the wall. So he does what any frightened child would do, he lays there pretending to be asleep, the whole time listening to the heavy, harsh breathing of the man under his bed. An hour passes, the boys eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, and he finally manages to read that the message on the wall says,” you lurch forward suddenly into the torchlight right in Bobby’s face and shout “I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE!” Bobby lets out a high-pitched scream and falls onto his back knocking the air out of his lungs, you collapse forward onto him laughing hysterically.

“Fucking hell! You scared the shit out of me!” he pants, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Oh my god! You looked terrified!” you wheeze unable to stop laughing. “That scream!”

Bobby removes his hands from his eyes, and you can see he is fighting the urge to join in with your contagious laughter. “Okay, you win. You definitely got me” he huffs, still trying to calm his breathing.

“Aww, are you okay babe?” you ask as you nuzzle into his neck, half in concern and half to conceal the shit-eating grin on your face. With the hand you have placed on his chest you can feel his heart pounding. “I didn’t think you would react like that” you can’t stop the giggle that escapes your lips as you replay the image in your mind.

It takes a moment, but once Bobby some-what recovers he wraps his arms around your waist and turns his face to breathily laugh into your hair. He then rolls the two of you over, so you’re both laying on your sides.

“So, after all of that, I end up being the only one to scream” he says. “You didn’t even let out a gasp!”

You withdraw your face from his neck to look up into the eyes. “There’s always my _alternative suggestion?_” you say while looking up at Bobby from under your lashes, biting on your bottom lip.

Bobby smirks, recognising that look, he then leans forward to plant an open-mouthed kiss just below your ear. “Mhmm, I like the sound of that” he whispers against your skin, causing you to shudder. He then withdraws from you and gets to his feet, chuckling at your whines in protest.

“As much as I enjoy the idea of ‘doing bits’ out in nature, we should probably take this into the tent, it’s getting pretty cold out here.” He holds his hands out to you, in offering to help you up. As if on cue a cold breeze blows across the camp, making you shiver and causing the already waning fire to finally die out. Without hesitation you take his hands and he pulls you to your feet, but he takes you by surprise when he then bends and hoists you over his shoulders into a fireman’s lift.

_Maybe I was wrong about him not doing weights!_ You giddily acknowledge to yourself, as he easily lifts you into the air.

“Ahh Bobby! Careful!” you squeal and giggle with delight. “Don’t you dare drop me!”

“Sorry, what was that?” he teases as he jolts himself forward to feign dropping you. You let out a small scream. “There’s the scream I was looking for!” he chuckles as he carries you over to the tent and then gently puts you down. Your face is flushed, and you feel a little dizzy as your feet touch the ground. You try to regain your balance and grab onto Bobby’s arm to steady yourself. Bobby ducks into the tent, reaching back to grab your hand and pull you in after him. He then zips up the tents’ entrance, plunging the two of you in total darkness. The two of you kneel next to each other, unable to see anything in the pitch black, but you feel the atmosphere shift from playful to one of tangible electricity between the two of you.

There is brief pause between you both as you let the change in mood sink in, before you reach out in the vague direction of his soft breathing, where you make contact with his solid chest. You place both your other hands on his chest and then slide them up to his shoulders. You then move them further up, your fingertips tracing along the sides of his neck to finally reach up to cup his face. In the darkness you hear Bobby let out a long exhale he seemed to have been holding in and then gulp. You slowly lean forward to claim his lips with your own. As soon as your lips touch you both grab onto each other desperately, any semblance of control or restraint immediately evaporated as your bodies press tightly together. You feel Bobby’s hands grasping your hips firmly, as you move yours to the nape of his neck pulling and encouraging him down with you as you lay back amongst the sleeping bags and pillows. For the next few minutes the two of you continue to caress and fondle each other, with airy moans occasionally passing through your lips between kisses, and the odd groan from Bobby. The inability to see in the darkness makes your other senses super keen, especially your hearing. The quiet, consistent sound of rustling from clothing and bedding, only being broken by intermittent moans from the both of you, drives you wild. Bobby then moves his lips to your neck, now being more practised with what makes your body tick, he makes quick work at finding the sensitive spots that make you squirm and whimper. You feel him smile against your skin in response while also sliding his hands under your shirt to caress and palm up your sides.

“Just take it off. It’s in the way” you say in a shaky and frustrated voice, thick with arousal, as you desperately trying to hold yourself together. Bobby doesn’t have to be asked twice, and surprisingly he doesn’t pause to poke fun of your growing frustration, as he deftly removes your top and throws it off to the side. His mouth returns to yours in a scorching kiss, making your head spin. You wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer to you, as you tug at the hem of his t-shirt becoming greedy for that skin-to-skin contact. He breaks the kiss so you can whip his shirt over his head, and you fling it to the side like he did with your own. You flip the two of you over and sit upright so you’re straddling his hips, his hands stroke your thighs and then glide up to your hips giving them a gentle squeeze, while you unclasp your bra and toss it off to the side with the rest of the discarded clothing. The discard pile continues to grow, as both pairs of jeans and Bobby’s boxers get added to it in a similarly frantic manner, but there is a pause when Bobby reaches down between the two of you to hook his fingers into your underwear. He rests his forehead against yours, panting.

“You okay?” he asks in a quiet yet serious voice.

_He never fails to double check. _You think to yourself, grateful that you’re with a man who never assumes consent, even in scenarios such as this where it is so clearly given.

“Never better” you respond sincerely, catching his lips yet again in a deliberately slow and meaningful kiss. You lift your hips so he can slide your underwear off and dispense of them in the same corner of the tent as rest of your clothes.

The two of you finally join together, both letting out a sharp exhale at the sensation. You can’t help marvelling, like you always do, at the way your bodies seem to fit together so perfectly. Bobby starts with a slow and controlled rhythm. He buries his face in your neck and you can feel his hot breath on your skin as you run your hands up his back. Over time he slowly begins to pick up the speed, and you loudly moan as you feel the familiar tantalizing build-up and tightening in your lower abdomen, causing you to dig your nails into his shoulder blades. The sound of you beginning to unravel with total abandon causes Bobby to struggle to maintain his control, and you feel his thrusts start to become more erratic and desperate as he chases his own high.

“Bobby… I-“ you don’t get a chance to finish your sentence, as you throw your head back and arch your back in response to the overwhelming wave of pleasure that suddenly courses through your body, making you see stars and forget who you are for the briefest of moments. Bobby moans against your skin and withdraws his face from the crook of your neck to place a wet, open-mouth kiss at your throat. You move your hands from Bobby’s back to cup his face in front of yours, resting your forehead against his as he continues to roll his hips into yours. You lock eyes with him briefly, just about being able to see his face in the dark as your eyes adjust. You proceed to kiss his face and brush your nose against his, while whispering encouragement to him to find his own release. It seems to work as Bobby suddenly lets out a loud groan and slows his rhythm drastically as he rides out his climax, until he finally stills. He breaths harshly into your neck as he collapses onto you exhausted. You wrap your arms around him, cradling him to you as you both catch your breath. You lay there clutching each other for a moment, until Bobby rolls off you onto his back beside you.

“Wow” he breaths, almost dazed.

“I know” you respond while turning into his side and draping an arm over his torso. You kiss his chest before resting your head there, listening to his heart hammering. You lay there for some time listening to Bobby’s heart rate slow, while he draws patterns on your back with his fingertips.

“It is just me, or did the darkness make everything else 10 times sexier?” Bobby says suddenly, appearing to have gathered his wits.

You let out a breathy laugh, then reply simply with, “No, I felt that too.”

“Good, I thought I’d developed a kink for a second there”

“Babe, everyone knows your kink is your weird obsession with toe-sucking” you quip.

You hear and feel Bobby laugh at your remark, and then shift onto his side so he is facing you. Your faces only a couple of inches apart, close enough that you can just about see one another in the darkness. He brushes his fingers across your lips, across your cheek, and then through your hair as he gazes into your eyes.

“Do you have to go back home tomorrow? Can’t you just stay forever?” he whispers.

“Technically, it’s today that I’m supposed to head home. I don’t think it’s Saturday anymore, babe” you correct him, which leads Bobby to roll his eyes in response. “Sorry. Seriously though, I wish I could stay. I really do. I miss you so much in the week when you’re not around” you continue, while concentrating on brushing the tip of your index finger over the freckles across his chest, like you’re playing a game of connect the dots.

“I hate that we only get to see each other at weekends now,” he sighs. “We went from spending 24/7 together for an entire month in the Villa, to now only getting to spent 1, or maximum 2, days together a week” you make out a small frown on his face as he vents his frustration.

“I know. I thought it would get easier and we’d get used to it, but that hasn’t happened. Instead it just gets harder” you say with a sigh. There’s a brief moment of silence between the two of you before Bobby speaks again.

“That’s why I’ve been thinking. I know we only talked about this briefly before, but maybe I should just move to your-“ he is cut off mid-sentence by a loud crashing sound from outside the tent. The two of you sit bolt upright, staring in the direction of the sound.

“What the hell was that!?” Bobby yelps.

“What if it’s Nessie-” 

“It could be the murderer-”

The two of you blurt out at the same time.

“What?” you turn to look in Bobby’s direction but realise it’s too dark to see his facial expression. “I thought you didn’t scare so easily anymore, mister_ ‘Made of Stronger Stuff_’. I’m so telling Louis about this next time I see him!” you tease, and even though you can’t see it, you just know Bobby is blushing in the darkness.

“Oh yeah? Well I thought you didn’t believe Nessie existed?” he fires back at you, and you can almost hear the smirk on his lips.

“Whatever! I’m going out there to find out what it was” you say, crawling toward the tents doorway and reaching out for the zip.

“Wait!” Bobby yells, reaching out to stop you. He clasps his hand around your arm and holds you back from unzipping the tents entrance. “What if it is a murderer? I don’t want you to get killed!”

“Bobby. It’s not going to be a murderer” you reply, with an exasperated sigh.

“That’s what they always say in the horror movies!” he says, starting to sound hysterical. “Then next thing you know, they’re being chopped into tiny pieces in the back of a van!”

“And what if it’s Nessie? We’re going to miss out on our chance to meet her, all because you’re being a big wuss!” you shake yourself free from his grasp and quickly unzip the tent before he can stop you again. A strong gust of icy-cold wind blows through the tent as soon as you pull the flap aside, causing you to immediately shut it again.

“What did you see?” Bobby nervously asks.

“Nothing. It’s pitch black out there” you crawl to the corner of the tent wear your clothes had been flung in the throes of passion. You identify your underwear and slip them back on and grab what you think is your shirt and pull it on over your head. It’s only when you notice the shirt is too big for you, and fits more like a dress, that you realise you must have picked up the wrong one.

_Oh well, he still owes me a t-shirt anyway for eating that damn cake_. You think as you shuffle back toward Bobby by the exit of the tent.

“Babe, move out the way. I’m going to go see what that crash was” you say as you try to manoeuvre around him.

“Lass, it’s freezing out there. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning” he pleads with genuine worry in his voice.

“I’ll be fine, just wait here. It’ll only take a minute, then I’ll come right back” you reassure him.

“Okay but be quick. I don’t want you to get hypothermia” he concedes.

“That’s why I’m wearing your t-shirt. To protect me from the cold!” you joke as you once again unzip the tent and crawl out onto the freezing cold earth outside. You hear Bobby chuckle behind you in response to your comment while you crawl further out across the camp, unable to see a thing you pat the ground in front of you to feel for clues of what may have caused the sound. Your hand touches something soft and plush, which you quickly identify as one of the discarded blankets from the story telling earlier. You wrap it tightly around you, for further protection from the cold. You pat more thoroughly in the same area, searching for the torch that you know you dropped in the same place. Your hand strikes something cold, solid and plastic.

_The torch! Yes!_ You celebrate to yourself.

You pick it up and flip the switch on its side, illuminating the area around you in a fluorescent white light. You turn around and point the torch back in the direction of the tent, where you see Bobby peeking out of the tent.

“You okay?” he calls out from the confines of the tent.

“Yeah I’m fine. Still haven’t found the source of the noise though” you answer, standing up and turning around to shine the torch out toward the Loch. It’s then that you notice the camera, still attached to its tripod, laying on the floor instead of standing upright facing toward the water.

“Mystery solved! It was just the camera!” you call back to Bobby, as you walk toward the knocked over gadget. “The wind must have blown it over!”

“Phew, thank God it’s not a murderer” you roll your eyes at Bobby’s remark. “Lass, could you get it and put it over here with the bags. I’ll check it’s still working and stuff in the morning, but for now, you need to get back in here before you freeze to death!”

You do as instructed, picking up the camera and then placing it amongst the bags just outside the tent. You then duck inside and zip the tent back up. With the torch still in hand, you see Bobby now clad in his boxers settling himself down amongst the blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows. He pats the space to his side and you crawl to snuggle in next to him in the warmth. Once you’re comfortable you flick the torch off, plummeting you both back into total darkness. You tuck the torch behind the pillows and then cuddle into Bobby’s side. He wraps an arm around your waist pulling you close, while you rest your head on his shoulder and drape your arm over his midriff.

“Well, that ended up being really anti-climactic” Bobby remarks with a yawn.

“Oh, so now you’re disappointed that it didn’t end up being the scene of a murder?” you say, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Hey! Don’t joke about things like that, you never know when you could be caught up in a situation like that!” he responds in mock hysteria.

“You’re such a goof, you know that?” you laugh, endlessly amused at his unwillingness to let the whole murderer thing go.

_He’s probably going to have nightmares about it_. You muse to yourself.

“No I didn’t, but I’ll take that as a compliment. Especially if being a ‘goof’ keeps a smile on your face” he says and then gently kisses you on the forehead. You feel your eyelids start to become heavy, as the events from the day start to catch up with you.

“Alright you Goofball, turn over it’s your turn to be little spoon” you say tiredly.

“Yes!” Bobby blurts in excitement, causing you to giggle in response. He flips over while you keep your arm draped over him as he turns. You press up against him from behind, cuddling his back.

“G’night, Lass” you hear him whisper as you feel yourself start to succumb to your exhaustion.

You just about manage to breath out, “Night” in response before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

You are stirred from your sleep by the smell of something cooking. Still with your eyes shut and only half-conscious, you drowsily turn to your side and reach out for Bobby. When your hand doesn’t make contact with anything other than bedding, you open your eyes and look around the tent to see he is not there. You sit up and rub your eyes, wiping away the sleep dust and helping them adjust to the morning light coming through the thin veil of material that makes up the tent. Slowly you crawl to the tent’s exit and unzip it. You step out into the sunlight, shielding your eyes which still haven’t adapted to the sudden brightness.

“Oh good, you’re up!” you hear Bobby’s enthusiastic voice coming from the direction of the campfire from last night. Once you move your hands from your face, you see Bobby fully dressed for the day, kneeling by the now re-lit fire cooking what looks like scrambled eggs. “I was just about to come and wake you for breakfast” he removes the pot he was cooking the eggs in from the fire and divides the contents onto the two plates he has set up on the ground by his side, that already have a slice of toast on each. He then picks up the two plates and holds one out to you.

“Thanks, it smells really good” you say gratefully as you take the plate from him.

“Hope you don’t mind scrambled eggs. They’re just the easiest to make with a limited cooking set-up” he remarks as he sits in his chair and starts to tuck into his food.

“Surely your _wee dippy eggs_ are easier to do, no?” you point out while trying to mimic Bobby’s Glaswegian accent, which causes Bobby to narrow his eyes at you in jest, as you sit in the chair beside him. “It’s just boiling them in water” you finish with a shrug and then turn your focus back onto your breakfast.

“That’s true. I didn’t think of that” he agrees, and you look up from your food to notice him pouting and looking sadly down at the scrambled eggs on his plate.

“It’s not going to kill you to not have your dippy egg for a change” you laugh seeing his sulking face. “Plus, I have to say these are the best scrambled eggs I’ve ever had. What did you add to give them that flavour?” you ask as you hungrily eat another mouthful.

Bobby seems to recover from his sorrow over his missed opportunity for a dippy egg and soldiers, due to your praise and smiles. “I just seasoned them and used a little bit of sour cream instead of milk” he shrugs humbly but is clearly enjoying the compliment.

“Well they’re delicious! Who needs dippy eggs when you have this?” you say giving Bobby a cheerful smile, which he returns.

“Okay don’t go overboard, there’s no need to write off the classic egg and soldiers combo!” he responds in a fake offended tone with a smirk. The two of you finish off your breakfast making idle chit-chat about your plans for the rest of the week.

“Shit, that reminds me!” you suddenly exclaim. “What’s the time?”

“Umm, 10:30,” he says as he looks at his watch. “Why?” he asks with a confused expression.

“My train home leaves at 1:30!” you announce in a panic. “We haven’t got much time. I’ve wasted most of our morning together because I overslept” you say with a sigh, slumping further into your chair.

“Hey, don’t panic! And you definitely don’t need to feel bad for that!” he tells you as he reaches out for your hand. “You looked so peaceful sleeping this morning, I didn’t have it in me to wake you” he says and then kisses your hand.

“How long had you been up for while I slept?” you ask sheepishly.

“I only woke up about an hour before you did. You didn’t miss out on anything, promise” he says reassuringly while stroking the back of your hand with his thumb “I just went and had a shower, got dressed, and then made a start on breakfast. Nothing exciting” he says with a shrug.

“I could go for a shower actually” you say in a daze “Where are the washrooms?” you ask, snapping back to reality from your thoughts.

“Just over there, near where the car’s parked” he replies, pointing in the direction of a small brick building near the small car park.

“Okay, well I’m going to go and get dressed then, since we have to leave soon” you say with another sigh, unable to disguise the sudden sadness washing over you knowing that your time together was rapidly coming to an end.

“Come on Lass, I hate seeing you like this. Turn that frown upside down!” he jokes, while reaching out to grasp your chin with his index finger and thumb to turn your face to look at him. He then reaches up with his other hand and pokes you lightly on the tip of your nose, grinning cheekily.

“Boop!”

You can’t stop the ear-to-ear grin from forming on your face and you laugh at Bobby’s now signature method of making you smile.

“There we go! That’s better!” he says proudly, reflecting the massive grin on your face back at you. He then jumps to his feet. “You go and get ready then, while I wash-up and clear away all of… this” he gestures at the mess of cups, plates, cutlery, and other utensils Bobby had left out from cooking breakfast.

“Alright, be back in a sec to help pack up everything else” you say with a smile while getting to your feet. You give Bobby a quick kiss on the cheek, grab your bag from outside the tent, and then head over to the washrooms to shower and change.

While you shower, you take some time to appreciate the great time you had had this weekend with Bobby. Thinking to yourself how it was incredible how the two of you managed to have such a laugh, considering how you are in the middle of nowhere with only a campfire and tent, with nothing to entertain yourselves with other than each other’s company.

_We always have so much fun together, no matter what we’re doing._ You confirm to yourself with a smile on your face, as you wash the suds of the shower gel off your body.

You let your mind wander, as you step out of the shower and start to dry yourself, reflecting on your favourite and most memorable moments together. From the day you met, to your first kiss, the various games and challenges you did together in the Villa, your first night in the hideaway, meeting each other’s loved ones, visiting each other’s hometowns, and of course the one you cherish the most is the moment he confessed to being in love with you. You smile to yourself at the knowledge that even with the distance and time apart, the love the two of you felt for one another never seemed to falter. You remember some of the comments made by cynics on social media, and a couple of your more cautious friends, warning you about the potential for the relationship to fall apart in the aftermath of the show’s conclusion. Especially with most of the other islander’s relationships not even making it to the two-week mark, some being couples you believed would last, you remember feeling anxious about the future for you and Bobby.

What surprised you the most was that Bobby never seemed to have any doubts about your relationship. It was like a strange role-reversal as soon as you stepped off the plane back into reality, back onto home-soil. From day one in the Villa he was always the nervous one, being unsure of where you stood, always checking that you were still interested in him and the relationship. Appearing to be constantly afraid that you would one day turn around and dump him suddenly. You were always the confident one out of the two of you, the one doing all the reassuring and reaffirming. However, in the couple of weeks after leaving the Villa and returning to normalcy, you found that it was Bobby who was the strongest believer that the two of you would go the distance. You remember one night after you had expressed your concerns to him, him perfectly laying out his feeling on the matter, instantly comforting you. You recall what he said to you word-for-word;

“All I know is, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. And I guess, by some miracle, I lucked out that you feel the same way about me. So, I’m not willing to let that go just because I’ll have to make the long journey south to see you! To me it’s more than worth it.”

_He’s such a melt sometimes_. You think to yourself with a smile at the memory. You then remember who the real melt was in that moment, as you remind yourself that you then started crying out of pure joy at his words.

_I guess we’re a pair of melts. _You concede as you finish pulling on your clean clothes for the day. You tie your hair up into a messy bun on the top of your head, not wanting to bother to make an effort with it, knowing you were going to be spending most of the afternoon travelling on the train home anyway. You finish up by brushing your teeth and putting on a light amount of make-up. Then you head out to find Bobby to help him pack up the camp.

As you approach the camp you notice that Bobby is studying something on the screen of his camera. The same camera that was supposed to be his secret weapon in catching a glimpse of Nessie.

“Any good shots of Nessie on there, then?” you ask mockingly as you walk up beside him and try to peek over his shoulder to see what he’s looking at.

“Har har,” he responds sarcastically rolling his eyes, while moving the camera away from you. “No, there’s no Nessie. I’m just deleting all the photos it took of nothing when it fell over last night” he says returning his attention back to the screen. “Hold up… well, what do we have here then? At least it took one good photo!” his eyes flick up to look at you and he smirks mischievously.

You frown in confusion at his expression. “What is it? Lemme see!” you try to grab the camera from him, but he dodges you laughing. “Bobby please, I wanna see!” you pout at him.

“Okay, if you insist” he says as he holds it out to you. You can see he is trying to hold in laughter as he watches you take the camera.

_What could possibly be so funny?_ You think to yourself as you avert your eyes from him to the screen to see the photo in question. It takes you a while to work out what you’re looking at due to it having been taken in night-mode, making it blurry and lacking in any light. Realisation dawns on you suddenly, that it is in fact a picture of you. You hear Bobby start to snicker, presumably at your change in facial expression as you slowly start to piece everything together. The camera having been set up to be motion sensitive, had snapped a photo of you standing over it as you moved into its field of vision last night when retrieving it from the ground. Resulting in an upskirt shot of you, clad in nothing but your lacy undergarments and Bobby’s t-shirt. You pause staring at the picture wide-eyed, your mouth agape in disbelief.

“Hey, don’t hog it! I want another look!” Bobby says chuckling, snapping you back to attention just in time to dodge his attempt at grabbing it back off you.

“No way! I’m deleting it!” you gasp in horror. You then start to fiddle with the buttons trying to find the option to delete it.

“It’s not even that bad! Besides, it’s unlike you to be so prudish” he remarks sounding a little disappointed, but he doesn’t fight you on the matter. “You know I wouldn’t show it to anybody, right?”

You stop messing with the camera to look up at him. He’s looking at you with a serious expression, and you note that he looks a bit hurt by your lack of trust.

“Babe, it’s not that I don’t trust you with it. I just feel uncomfortable with the idea of sending nudes and stuff like that in general” you say pleadingly, hoping he will understand. “It’s just that I had a bad experience in the past with an ex, who shared photos I sent to him without my permission to all his friends” you explain with a sigh. “So I just don’t feel comfortable doing it anymore. It’s not about being prudish or that I don’t think you would keep it private. I just don’t want to run the risk of being degraded again over something so silly. You can understand that, right?”

Bobby lets out a long shaky breath as your disclosure sinks in, and you see the hurt expression leave his face to be replaced with a guilty one. “I’m sorry, I had no idea. And I’m _really_ sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable about it, Lass” he shuffles about nervously as he speaks, but his eyes stay fixed on yours, anxious that he may have upset you.

“Bobby, it’s fine honestly. You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all, babe. I get where you were coming from, it’s just meant to be a bit of fun after all. You don’t need to feel bad for asking, I never told you about it before so there’s no way you could have known” you say sincerely, reaching out with a hand to cup his face in a gesture to reassure him you took no offence. You see him relax at your touch, and your words seemed to have done the trick at curing him of his guilt.

You look back down at the camera as you withdraw your hand from Bobby’s face, still with the offending photo displayed on its small screen. You stare at it for a brief moment and then hold the camera out to Bobby. “Actually, you keep it” you say with a wink and then smile at Bobby warmly. His eyebrows shoot up and his eyes turn into saucers in surprise.

“Really? Are you sure? You don’t have to do this for my sake, babe I-” he says searching your eyes for any signs of doubt, or that you aren’t being serious.

“No, I want you to have it. Take it as a token of my unfaltering trust in you” you interject to stop him from rambling, you then place the camera into Bobby’s hands. “Besides, you might need it to remind you what your missing out on when I’m not around” you finish, donning a cheeky smirk.

He turns the camera off and gently places it back into its bag with all the other accessories that came with it. “As if it would be possible for me to forget” he says with a dazzling smile as he turns back toward you. You grin in response, while snaking your arms around his neck. You then lean up to kiss him softly, he kisses you back reaching up to cup your face in his perfect slender hands as he does.

“We should probably make a start on packing all this stuff away, if you’re going to make it to your train on time” he says with a sigh as he withdraws from the kiss, his eyes still closed. You nod as he opens his eyes to register your response. The two of you then get to work putting everything away in their respective bags and containers, and then loading it all into the back of Bobby’s car. By the time you’re done it’s reached midday and you’re aware that the two of you are cutting it incredibly close to make it to the train station in Inverness on time.

You take your seat in the passengers’ side of the car, with your bag at your feet in the foot-well. You turn to see Bobby climb into the driver’s seat, pulling the door shut beside him, and inserting the key into the ignition making the vehicle hum into life.

“Hey, where’s your phone?” you ask.

“Umm,” he pats himself down to identify its location. “in my pocket, why?” he gives you a confused look at your random line of questioning.

“I was going to put one of your playlists on while we drive. We can have a sing-along!” you enthuse with a toothy grin.

“Yes! Good idea!” Bobby says excitedly while shifting in his seat, so he can pluck his phone from the front right pocket of his jeans. He then holds it out for you to take, telling you his passcode as you take it, “The code is 8085.” He then puts the car into reverse and starts to pull the car out of its parking space.

“8. 0. 8. 5” you recite to yourself as you type the code into the phone. Once you see it typed in text on the phone you realise something, “Wait, did you really make your password ‘_Bobs_’ in numbers?” you turn to look at him incredulously.

A very light blush forms on his face, but he doesn’t notice your expression as he focuses on the road. “Erm, maybe... Look I thought I was being creative!” he says defensively.

“Unbelievable” you mutter with a laugh as you select a random playlist from Bobby’s music library and relax back into your seat as the music starts to pulse through the car’s speakers.

As you drive through the stunning Scottish Highlands, the two of you sing along to a mixed array of songs Bobby on his phone. From cheesy pop songs, to R&B classics, to UK garage that causes you both to dance in your seats, to then having to endure listening to Bobby rap word-for-word ‘Money’ by Cardi B, and then smiling nostalgically as ‘My Girl’ by The Temptations comes on, reminding you both of your brunch date from in the Villa. Once you’re done hysterically laughing at Bobby singing along to ‘Never Had a Friend Like Me’ from Aladdin, due to him mimicking all the accents and silly inflections the genie makes perfectly, you smile as you recognise the intro to the next song.

“I love this song!” you enthuse as Bob Marley’s ‘Is This Love’ begins to play.

“Same,” Bobby agrees. “and being half-Jamaican, it would be blasphemy for me to not have some Bobbo in my Library!”

“Surely that’s not your only reason for having it?” you ask turning to look at him. “I mean, he is a music icon!”

“Well obviously!” he says rolling his eyes. “But my Dad made a big point of getting me and my sister into Reggae music growing up. Saying it was, _important for us to appreciate and be in touch with our Jamaican roots_” Bobby dons a thick Jamaican accent and lowers the pitch of his voice, trying to mimic his Dad’s voice mockingly, as he states what he was told growing up. “Plus, he’s always insisted that I was named after him”

“Are you really?” you ask excitedly.

“No, I don’t think so. My Mum said he’s a liar and that the name Bobby was her suggestion, and that he just went along with it because he couldn’t come up with anything better” he laughs.

“I would just pretend that I was anyway!” you giggle.

“Oh, I did. I told all my mates that I was, throughout my entire time at school, all the way up to my teens. Until my Mum burst my bubble and told the truth to all my friends one day. They’ve never let that go. Still take the piss to this day!” he sighs, but you can see he is smiling. The two of you then start to sing along with the next verse of the song,

_“I want to love you, I want to love and treat, love and treat you right._

_I want to love you, every day and every night._

_We'll be together, yeah, with a roof right over our heads._

_We'll share the shelter-“_

Bobby suddenly stops singing and speaks, “Actually that bit of the song reminds me of something I was saying last night” he says in a serious tone.

“What was that?” you ask slightly worried by the sudden shift in tone.

“You know, when we were talking about the fact that the distance between us and that we barely get to see each other anymore was getting frustrating?” he asks leaving his question hanging in the air, waiting to see if you had caught on to where he was going with this.

“Oh yeah, and then you were cut off by the sound of the camera smashing onto the ground” you answer, revealing that you did in fact remember.

“Well, I know we only mentioned this once while in the Villa, but, what I was going to say was, that maybe I should move out to your hometown?” he asks nervously, glancing occasionally in your direction to gauge your reaction, and you notice his grip tighten on the stirring wheel out of tenseness.

“Wow” is all you can manage to say at first, surprised that you were having this conversation so soon into your relationship. “Babe, you know I love you, but don’t you think it might be a bit too soon for us to move in together?” you ask cautiously not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“Oh no, I wasn’t actually meaning that!” he exclaims in alarm. “I meant into my own flat! But one that is closer to you, so we can see each other whenever we want” he clarifies, making you heave a sigh of relief, and the two of you laugh at the misunderstanding.

“Thank God!” you exclaim in the midst of laughter.

“Well okay, I didn’t realise the idea of me moving in with you was such a traumatising thought” he remarks in good humour at your reaction.

“Come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that!” you say defensively “I just don’t want us to rush into things. As you said yesterday, technically we’ve only known each other for 3 months. Even less than that if you count how long we’ve been a couple officially!” you point out.

“No, I know. That’s why I wasn’t suggesting that. Don’t worry, I get it!” he responds by reaching over and squeezing your leg reassuringly. “So, what do you think?” he asks bringing your attention back to the question at hand.

“Honestly babe, that sound amazing!” you gush in excitement, unable to contain the enormous grin from spreading across your face at the sheer idea of the two of you being in closer proximity to one another on a permanent basis.

_No more weekends only!_ You think to yourself in glee.

“Great! I’m so glad you’re on board with this!” he says delighted. “I was hoping to move down with Big Jonno. As he said he probably wouldn’t want to continue working in the hospital kitchen anymore if I left. Plus, when I told him about possibly moving, he said he wouldn’t mind a change in scenery too!”

“That sound’s like a great idea! So then you’ll have someone from back home with you too” you say with a smile even though Bobby isn’t looking at you, but you notice him grinning while looking out the windscreen ahead. “When were you thinking of moving?” you press, trying your best not to sound too keen.

“If I’m being honest, I’ve kind of already looked at a couple of places online not far from you” he says ashamedly, expecting you to be horrified at the fact he had acted on assumption. “It’s just that, if you did agree it was a good idea, I wanted it to happen as soon as possible” he adds in justification.

“Babe, I’m not mad at you for taking the initiative” you laugh at how adorable he looks when he gets flustered. “In fact, if you wanted, when you come down to mine next weekend we could go and view some places?” you ask hopefully.

“Really!?” he asks in excited disbelief, glancing away from the road to look over at you. You grin and nod in affirmation.

“Sounds like a plan!” he declares enthusiastically, clearly thrilled that you supported the idea and wanted it to happen as quickly as he did. The two of you spend the rest of the journey discussing excitedly what sort of places Bobby had been looking at online and how it would impact on your relationship to be living so close-by. You tell him places nearby you could visit together if he moves there, while he describes in precise detail how he plans on decorating his flat once he had it. You teasingly remind him Big Jonno may not want a giant ball-pool in the living room, which makes him pout defiantly.

By the time Bobby pulls up to the train station in Inverness there is not much time to spare until your train departs, but he lucks out in finding a parking space not far from the station entrance. He then briskly walks around to let you out of the car, opening your door for you and offering to carry your bag, which you gratefully accept. You walk hand in hand into the train station together, a silence falling over the two of you in anticipation for having to say goodbye to one another…again. This was the part about these weekends that never gets easier and is always filled with a longing for more time. You recall how emotional the pair of you had been when you separated for the first time after leaving the Villa, with Bobby actually having tears in his eyes when he had to leave you behind to go back home to Glasgow.

_We must have looked so pathetic_. You think to yourself. Though you remind yourself that the overwhelming, never-ending series of events following the final and your departures from the Villa, had messed with your states of mind, causing you both to be emotional wrecks. Well at least, that’s what you told yourself to make you feel less silly about it all.

The two of you stop a short distance away from the barriers that lead onto the platforms. You look up at the information board to see that your train is scheduled to leave on time, giving you only a few minutes to say your goodbyes. Bobby places your bag at his feet and then turns to face you, taking both your hands in his, lacing your fingers together.

“I’ve had the best time with you this weekend, Lass. As I always do” he states with a small smile, gazing into your eyes. You notice that they are filled with a swirling mixture of emotion, and you suspect yours are too, as you both do your best not to get upset at having to part from one another for what feels like the hundredth time.

“Until the next one, I guess” you sulk with a sigh, as you look down at your intertwined hands in the space between the two of you.

Bobby releases his hold on one of them, to tilt your face up to look at him again. “Hopefully we won’t just be seeing each other on weekends for much longer” he says giving you a hopeful smile.

You take a step closer to him so that your bodies are lightly touching and rest your forehead against his closing your eyes. “I honestly can’t wait for that” you say softly.

He tilts his face slightly and leans in closer to rest his lips against yours. “I love you” he murmurs against them and he feels you smile against his in response.

“I love you more” you tease, causing him to let out a small laugh, his warm breath tickling your sensitive skin.

“I love you most” he whispers before kissing you meaningfully with all the emotion he can muster behind it. You kiss him back with just as much intensity, as he wraps his arms around you pulling you into a warm embrace, making you feel like you never want him to let go. Until finally rational thought returns to you and you begrudgingly pull away, removing yourself from his arms to pick up your bag by his feet.

“I’ll see you Saturday?” you ask as you reach out to brush your fingers across his freckled cheek one last time.

“Yes Ma’am!” he confirms with a salute and exaggerated nod, which gets its desired reaction as you can’t stop yourself from giggling at his ridiculous response. He smirks as you laugh, giving you a final glimpse of that adorable dimple.

You fling your bag over your shoulder and remove your train ticket from your back pocket as you move toward the barriers. You take one last glance back at Bobby before you go through onto the platform. You give him a small wave and then throw out a cheeky wink. He laughs and winks in response, before waving back. You turn back around and proceed through the barriers onto the platform.

You get onto the train and find a seat with a couple of minutes to spare before it departs. You take out your phone, realising you had barely looked at it during your weekend with Bobby. There is a stream of notifications that had only recently come through now you had a signal; a couple are from your group-chat with your friends back home wishing you a good time on your trip with Bobby this weekend, one’s a text from Priya asking if you and Bobby were free to meet up for a drink soon, another was an email from Marisol sending you your ‘_Duck of the Month_’ photo with a short message asking if you were well, and the remaining ones were all from Chelsea. She had sent you several YouTube videos of different cool handshake ideas, followed by messages of her pointing out specific moves she liked, saying how they would give your secret handshake more flavour. You laugh rolling your eyes.

_That girl is ridiculous_. You think to yourself fondly, knowing full well that you wouldn’t want to change a thing about her.

Just as you’re done reading all your missed messages, readying yourself to start replying to them all, your phone dings with a new message. It’s from Bobby, and you smile as you immediately tap on the notification pop-up bringing up the text he had just sent. It reads:

*Me now that you’re not here…

The message is accompanied with the familiar GIF of John Travolta in Pulp Fiction looking around aimlessly. You burst out laughing, and you’re suddenly aware that other passengers are probably giving you funny looks, but you don’t care. You quickly type back a response:

*If you miss me that much, you’ve always got that cheeky photo 😉

You hit send and wait, eyes glued to the screen waiting for his imminent response. You don’t have to wait long as he responds in seconds.

*Oh, don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten 😉 I’m saving that for later!

You giggle to yourself like a schoolgirl, ignoring the judgemental glances from people sitting nearby, as your train starts to pull out of the station. You notice Bobby is typing another message, you wait to see what it is before retorting.

*Looks like your heading off. I should probably get going too. I’m still standing in the station by myself like a numpty, when I’ve got to make the long drive back home to Glasgow! ☹

You glance over his message and hastily write out a response:

*Ok babe. Drive safely! I’ll call you later when I get home <3 xx

He replies saying he’ll speak to you later then, followed by another message which is simply a love heart emoji. Grinning, you lock your phone and then place it on the tray table in front of you. You sit back in your seat with a contented sigh and look out of the window at your side, as you mentally start the usual weekly countdown until you are back together.

_Six days to go._


End file.
